


Easier Said Than Done

by DimensionSlip



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing, an attempt to subvert some cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionSlip/pseuds/DimensionSlip
Summary: Sometimes, even the best laid of plans are doomed to failure.





	Easier Said Than Done

General Nordheim is delivering a report on some smugglers they caught off the outskirts of Chesedonia. Or so that's what Peony thinks--he really isn't so sure that moment. For all he knew, it could've been about the overpopulation of Chirpees down at Engeve and he wouldn't have been the wiser. If only because, _hot damn_ , watching Jade Curtiss is definitely more interesting than hearing some old coot prattle on about something he'd see and sign in written format anyway.

In contrast to his distracted mindset, Jade seems to be paying close attention to Nordheim's words, lips pursed in thought as he watches him with an intense gaze that Peony tends to associate with Jade whenever the other is deeply concentrating on a certain matter.

...Which means it's the perfect time for one _certain_ thing.

Folding his arms, Peony discreetly reaches under the folds of his wrap to push a button on a small remote he's stashed over there. One advantage of being in the habit of wearing voluminous clothing is that it's easy to hide such questionable devices, and this occasion is certainly no exception to that. His eyes don't leave Jade as he goes about this action, anticipating how he'll act once he finds a vibrator starting up his ass...

...Only to be greeted by a whole lot of _nothing_ . Well, to the untrained eye--Jade blinks momentarily when Peony activates the vibrator, but doesn't seem to be bothered by it as he continues about his business of listening. From what Peony could tell, the only thing that seems to give any indication that Jade's disturbed at all by this sudden intrusion would be how his lips are drawn a little tighter than usual and how he shifts slightly in his seat, but that's still next to nothing compared to the more… _extreme_ reaction he admits he's fantasized about, which may or may not include a more obvious attempt to stifle a moan.

Then again, it wouldn't be _Jade_ if he were to break down that easily, and Peony finds himself keeping down a smile as he wonders what exactly it would take for Jade to start unravelling.

* * *

"Colonel Curtiss, I believe you had a few matters to report."

"Yes, sir."

A good few moments have passed and Jade looks as unperturbed as ever as he nods minutely and rises up from his seat, with no one the wiser except Peony with regard to the state of what's going on under his pants. He stands primly as he opens the first of two folders, speaking in that usual monotone of his as he goes on to inform them about a few monster encounters down the Rugnica Plains.

"...With the Planet Storm having been deactivated, I believe some of the wildlife are unusually agitated due to the changes wrought about by the present amount of fonons available--"

Two presses later and Peony's certain he's got the vibration levels up to Level 3, the act of which causes Jade to pause mid-statement and draw a small breath.

"--which poses a problem to us as well, but I'm confident we have enough manpower to handle the beast situation around Engeve and St. Binah."

Jade continues smoothly, and a quick look around the room and people's expressions seem to suggest that they haven't thought much of Jade's reaction. Or lack thereof, much to Peony's annoyance. This isn't really going as planned and it grates at him more than it should, but no matter, the fact that Jade doesn't seem too eager to move from his position and only dares to do the most minute of shuffles means that he's got him where he wants him, and it's only a matter of time until cracks in the normally unflappable colonel's facade start to show.

* * *

It's during the second half of Jade's report that Peony decides all bets are off, slightly cursing Jade's ability to adapt even to the most dire of situations. Somehow, he _feels_ that Jade's gotten used to the vibrator, which only leaves him one course of action left, dignity and consequences be damned.

Also known as, setting the toy all the way to max level, and possibly pushing the limits of this so-called quiet variation.

Peony tries not to look too excited when he fixes his eyes on Jade again, knowing that it's impossible for Jade not to notice, considering they've never tried this before. But _again_ , Jade remains stony-faced as he stands there delivering a treatise on some requests from Engeve. While undeniably frustrating, it's not to say that his efforts were in vain, given how Jade's casually slipped a hand into his pocket. He wishes he could see Jade's front better from this angle, but alas, even if he could, Jade's always been a master of the belt tuck and other similar tricks and would've made sure there was nothing out of the ordinary going on here. But for what it's worth and from what he could see, Jade seems to be standing a little straighter than is warranted, and looks rather close to falling back to a half-lidded expression as he goes about his report in a lazy, yet infuriatingly publicly acceptable drawl.

"...Ms. Rose believes that more security along the trading routes would be beneficial to everyone concerned. Wouldn't you agree, Your Majesty?"

The bastard smiles, nay, _smirks_ in his direction, and it's only then that he realizes he's been watching Jade with his mouth hanging slightly open. That, and no words have to be exchanged between them for Peony to know the fact that Jade _is_ aware he's been watching this whole time, and has most likely been schooling his expressions in response to that piece of knowledge. Almost as if he _knew_ everything that was going to happen.

"...Yes, I do."

He forces himself to return Jade's grin with a small and serious nod of his own, hands folded as he crosses his legs and finally pays attention to the rest of the meeting, even to the discussions that come after Jade's. Peony doesn't try to look in Jade's direction anymore as he finds himself more thankful than ever that Malkuth's emperors have traditionally dressed in such loose clothing, certain about what he's to find under the table if he dares to look down at all.

* * *

"Jade, what the _hell_?"

Later, Peony manages to corner Jade in one of the empty meeting rooms, though not without a dubious glance from Chief of Staff Sesemann as he goes about his business of chasing after Jade and dragging the other into the said place. Whether Sesemann caught on to whatever game he was playing is left up in the air, but whatever the case might be, he doesn't dare to comment on it and Peony much prefers it that way.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Jade says in response, smiling ever so serenely as he leans back against the large table at the center of the room.

_Ugh_ , he knows exactly what to say and do to get under his skin, Peony thinks as he longs to wipe that smile off Jade's face in light of his close shave with embarrassment. Still, Peony sets the thought aside in favor of baring down the other man, disbelief evident in his expression.

"Are you _even_ human?"

"You wound me, Your Majesty," Jade says, effecting an offended expression that might've fooled a three-year-old, "though perhaps... you'd like to find out for yourself?"

In contrast to the earlier tone he's taken, Jade sounds a little breathless, voice a hitch lower than his usual. And it's then that Peony remembers he's never switched off or turned down the setting of the vibrator since he's tried to stop paying attention to Jade in the meeting, which is a realization that should cause him to turn sheepish, but only succeeds in fueling a smirk of his own. He presses up against Jade as he uses a hand to support his weight on the table and the other to cop a feel through Jade's tights, satisfied to find out that he's already hard from the continued sensations down his ass. His cock twitches slightly as Peony slides a hand up, tip already sticky with pre-come.

Thoughts of revenge in mind, he leans down to whisper into Jade's ear, "You really are uncute, you know."


End file.
